Can t help it
by asallam1
Summary: OS. Bella espera el retorno de Jasper... se amarán como el primer día a pesar del tiempo y la distancia? One shot para Ro-Ro Hale. M, all human.


**Hola a todos! Nuevo OS a pedido de mi querida Ro-Ro Hale, que ya echaba de menos leer algo sobre Jasper. Espero que les guste este Jasper un poco diferente a los que he escrito anteriormente y que no olviden comentar!**

**Abrazos apretados**

**R.**

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

Wise men say only fools rush in

But I can't help falling in love with you

Shall I stay

Would it be a sin

If I can't help falling in love with you

_I can´t help falling in love whit you/Elvis Presley_

**Bella POV**

Me encontraba parada en el aeropuerto en medio de una masa de familias, principalmente mujeres y niños que esperaban ansiosos el arribo de un avión.

Yo tiritaba de la emoción y la impaciencia, y varias veces esa emoción amenazó con hacerme llorar, pero supe controlarme a fuerza de tragar el nudo en mi garganta una y otra vez…

Me senté y me paré, traté de escuchar música en mi Ipod y de leer en mi E-book reader, pero no tuve la concentración de seguir con ninguna de las dos actividades. Mi mente corría a miles de kilómetros por hora y me sentía incapaz de concentrarme en nada.

Y si ya no existía lo mismo entre nosotros? Y si ya no me amaba como lo había hecho al partir? Estos últimos 18 meses habían sido una tortura, cada día sin él había sido un día de preocupación y angustia… cada día preguntándome si sería el día en el que recibiría la temida carta diciendo que mi Jasper había caído en combate.

…oOo…

Nos conocimos de la manera más insólita, cuando yo me encontraba sentada en la barra de un bar esperando por mi cita que se encontraba en el baño.

En ese tiempo yo salía con Mike Newton, un abogado joven que llevaba viendo por un par de semanas. Mike era guapo, dulce y encantador… y no producía ninguna reacción en mí.

Para ser honesta ningún hombre producía una reacción en mí, y para ese momento yo ya habría asumido que era frígida de no ser porque cuando me masturbaba podía tener maravillosos orgasmos. Entonces era un problema mío con los hombres en general? Ya no importaba A los 23 años ya había asumido que si quería orgasmos tenía que conseguirlos por mi misma.

En fin, el asunto es que me encontraba sola en la barra bebiendo lentamente mi tequila sunrise y escuchando la música envasada en espera de que la banda comenzara a tocar. Me encantaba este bar por su música en vivo y esperaba que hoy cumplieran con mis expectativas.

De pronto un borracho se acercó a mí y al tropezar derramó su cerveza en mi blusa, manchándola y haciéndola transparentarse. Yo me puse de pié para recriminarle pero él simplemente me empujó, balbuceante, y de no ser por un par de fuertes brazos que detuvieron mi caída habría quedado estampada en el suelo.

-Discúlpate con la señorita –Dijo la voz dueña de los brazos que aún me sostenían con un indiscutible aire de autoridad.

-Jódete hijo de puta! –Exclamo el borracho –Y jódete tú también… perra! –Dijo mirándome a mí.

El extraño, que me sostenía por la espalda, me soltó y sólo pude ver en un flashazo cómo se ponía delante de mí y de un solo golpe enviaba al borracho al suelo.

-Estás bien? –Pregunté preocupada mientras me ponía frente a mi héroe para agradecerle. Él me miró y yo me quedé como hipnotizada por su mirada… ojos de un tono azul grisáceo, rasgos marcadamente clásicos y masculinos y una mata de cabello rubio asomándose bajo su sombrero vaquero. Vestía un jeans y una camisa arremangada a mitad de los brazos, y botas vaqueras de piel de serpiente… quién demonios usa botas vaqueras en Seattle?

-No hay problema señorita –Dijo arrastrando las sílabas con un acento genuinamente sureño, tocándose la punta del sombrero y mirándome a los ojos y no a los senos… como un verdadero caballero.

-Gracias… -Le dije sonriéndole –Cómo es que no te sacaron a ti también? –Le pregunté al ver cómo se llevaban al borracho a rastras para sacarlo del club.

-No pueden… soy el entretenimiento –Me respondió y antes de que pudiera preguntarle a qué se refería me sorprendió extendiendo su mano y me saludó formalmente –Jasper Whitlock, a sus órdenes.

-Isabella Swan… pero llámame Bella –Le dije tomando su cálida mano. Era una mano grande y encallecida… una mano esencialmente masculina, y no pude evitar imaginar qué se sentiría ser acariciada por esas manos ásperas y duras.

-Jasper! –Lo llamó un hombre desde el costado del escenario. Jasper se volvió a tocar la punta del sombrero y guiñándome un ojo se dio vuelta y fue a discutir con el hombre que lo había llamado. Yo lo seguí mirando desde lejos, aún procesando lo que había ocurrido cuando sentí un golpecito en mi hombro.

-Bella, estás bien? –Me preguntó Mike sentándose a mi lado.

-Si… bien… -Le dije sin mirarlo.

-Pero tu blusa! –Me dijo espantado. Él era siempre tan compuesto que probablemente su cabeza explotaría si una gota de kétchup caía sobre alguna de sus impecables corbatas.

-Un borracho me baño en cerveza –Respondí encogiéndome de hombros.

-Quieres que nos vayamos a casa? –Preguntó –Podemos salir otro día…

-No, me quiero quedar a ver el show –Le dije viendo a Jasper tomar una guitarra y dirigirse al centro del escenario.

-Ejem… -Dijo en ese momento mi vaquero al micrófono –Mi nombre es Jasper y soy el entretenimiento de la noche… -Se presentó –Voy a cantar canciones populares del sur, pero si tienen pedidos me los pueden hacer entre canciones y si me los sé los cantaré para ustedes… -Dijo tocando las cuerdas de su guitarra como acariciándolas.

La clientela del bar rompió en aplausos y Jasper comenzó con una versión acústica de "Save a Horse, Ride a Cowboy" (Salva a un caballo, monta a un vaquero) y pude apreciar su rica voz, llena de matices… mientras cantaba sonreía y flirteaba con los ojos y todas las chicas del bar, yo incluida caímos redonditas por él.

Pero sus ojos cuando recorrían el bar se fijaban en mí más que en las demás, y los míos no podían separarse de él.

Mike comenzó a removerse incómodo en su asiento ante mi falta de atención hacia él, pero yo estaba hechizada por ese vaquero sobre el escenario, tan fuera de lugar en este bar universitario que parecía una alucinación.

Luego de media hora de tocar, Jasper dijo que se daría un break, y se dirigió a la barra junto a mí a pedir un trago. Yo seguí sus movimientos hipnotizada, ignorando completamente a Mike. Jasper estaba transpirado y se podían ver manchas de sudor en su pecho y axilas. Yo aspiré profundamente y pude olerlo… un aroma puramente masculino… quise hacer cosas sucias con él… quise lamerlo.

-Algún pedido señorita Isabella? –Preguntó Jasper sacándome de mi estupor.

-Hummmm… "I can´t help falling in love whit you"…? –Susurré.

-Fanática de Elvis? –Preguntó.

-No realmente –Respondí pensando que el título de la canción era más que apropiado para la situación.

Cuando Jasper regresó al escenario unos minutos después y acercándose al micrófono dijo

-Para la adorable Isabella… "I can´t help falling in love whit you" –Dijo y comenzó a cantar y tocar. No sé si fue amor a primera vista, yo tiendo a creer que sí, porque para cuando terminó de cantar yo estaba lista para despachar a Mike.

-Nos vamos Bella? –Preguntó Mike cabreado por el fracaso de nuestra cita.

-No… creo que me voy a quedar –Le dije –Pero si tú estás cansado puedes irte.

-Y cómo te vas a regresar a casa? –Preguntó.

-Taxi –Respondí –Gracias por esta noche –Le dije a Mike besándolo en la mejilla sin darle otra opción que la de despedirse.

Se fue furioso y creo que hasta el día de hoy no me lo perdona.

Y entonces me quedé sola… y deseosa de ser abordada por mi vaquero, que como todo un caballero no me hizo esperar.

-Sola de nuevo señorita Bella? –Preguntó quitándose el sombrero, poniéndolo sobre el mesón del bar y desordenando su cabello rubio.

-No estoy sola si tú estás conmigo –Respondí en un arranque de valentía.

-Bien dicho… la puedo invitar a una cerveza… u otro trago? –Preguntó sonriéndome y obligándome a sonreír de vuelta.

-Una cerveza está bien –Le dije –Ya huelo a cerveza de todos modos –Dije mirando mi arruinada blusa.

Y nos bebimos varias cervezas… Y conversamos. Él me contó que estaba de gira por los estados del norte mientras decidía si la música era a lo que quería dedicar su vida. Por el momento tocaba en bares por todo Washington, pero esta actividad le había permitido conocer casi todo el país montando su Ducati.

Yo le conté de mis estudios como maestra parvularia y mi trabajo en una librería local. Yo vivía con mi amiga Rosalie, pero en ese momento ella se encontraba visitando a su novio en Canadá, por lo que estaba sola en casa y por eso yo había accedido a salir con el perdedor de Mike Newton.

Demasiado pronto hicieron la última llamada del bar y fue momento de irnos.

-Me gustaría verla otra vez, señorita Isabella –Me dijo él tomando mi mano y depositando un beso en el dorso.

-Dónde te vas a quedar? –Le pregunté.

-No lo sé… tengo que buscar algún motel barato donde pasar la noche… -Respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

-Hummm… -Dije yo sin creer lo que estaba a punto de ofrecerle –Te podrías quedar conmigo… en el cuarto de mi compañera de casa…

-No sé si eso será apropiado Bella… –Dijo él mirándome seriamente.

-Oh… Ok… -Dije yo sintiéndome enormemente rechazada y estúpida. Lágrimas se formaron en mis ojos y creo que debo haber enrojecido diez tonos de rojo.

-…Pero si usted cree que puede resistir mis encantos por una noche, lo podemos intentar –Me dijo con una sonrisa.

El alma me volvió al cuerpo y le sonreí aliviada. Él fue a buscar su guitarra y su bolso y nos dirigimos a la salida. Él había bebido por lo que preferimos tomar un taxi en lugar de arriesgarnos con su moto.

Una vez dentro del taxi el ambiente pareció densificarse. Ninguno de los dos habló ni nos tocamos, y era evidente el nerviosismo de ambos en pequeños detalles, como la rigidez de nuestras posturas y la falta de aquel ingrediente que nos había hecho estar tan cómodos el uno con el otro en el bar.

Al llegar a mi casa yo abrí la puerta y prendí las luces y le indiqué que pasara. Era un pequeño apartamento de dos dormitorios y un baño, decorado con esmero y femineidad.

En cuanto entramos él dejó su bolso en la entrada y me agradeció una vez más por lo que estaba haciendo por él.

-No hay de qué… no eres un asesino en serie verdad? –Le pregunté.

-No, por supuesto que no –Rió –Aunque si lo fuera no te lo diría verdad? –Bromeó.

-Esta será tu habitación –Le dije guiándolo a mi habitación. Yo dormiría en el cuarto de Rosalie.

Luego de sacar mi pijama de debajo de mi almohada me fui al baño a lavarme los dientes y me despedí deseándole las buenas noches.

Él me agradeció una vez más y entró al baño mientras yo me encerraba en el cuarto de Rose.

Me saqué la ropa apestosa a cerveza y humo, me puse mi pijama y me acosté.

Pero el sueño no llegó.

De sólo saber que el delicioso vaquero estaba en mi casa, durmiendo en mi cama… no, no podía dormir.

Deseaba ser más atrevida… seguro que podría haber pasado algo entre nosotros si yo fuera más sexi… seguro que me veía como a una amiga… una chica lo suficientemente desesperada como para ofrecerle un lugar donde dormir.

Pasadas unas dos horas de darme vueltas en la cama decidí levantarme a por un vaso de leche caliente que me ayudara a relajarme y a dormir.

Me dirigí a la cocina y me sorprendí enormemente cuando me lo encontré ahí, bebiendo jugo de naranja, sentado en el comedor de diario.

Al verme se puso de pié.

Y yo no me enfoqué en otra cosa que en su cuerpo cubierto sólo por sus boxers.

Su cuerpo era perfecto…

Y yo me quedé paralizada.

-Bella…! Qué haces despierta? –Preguntó.

-Yo podría preguntarte lo mismo –Dije yo tragando saliva de forma compulsiva.

-No podía dormir… a veces me pasa después de tocar… la adrenalina y todo eso –Me dijo mirándome fijamente –Y tú? Por qué no podías dormir?

-Estoy nerviosa –Dije.

-Nerviosa? –Repitió él y se acercó un par de pasos a mí.

-Sí… el tenerte en la casa me pone… nerviosa –Admití.

-Quieres que me vaya? –Preguntó luciendo dolido y retrocediendo inmediatamente.

-No! Quédate! Es sólo que no acostumbro a tener chicos que se queden a dormir –Confesé.

-Eso no está bien… una chica como tú… deberías tener un novio –Me dijo volviendo a acercarse.

-No he encontrado al hombre adecuado –Respondí.

-Y cómo es ese hombre ideal? –Preguntó.

-No lo sé… -Dije enrojeciendo y mirándolo por entre mis pestañas. Yo no era virgen, había estado con un par de chicos, pero como he dicho antes, el sexo con hombres no me llevaba a acabar, por lo que era inútil. Yo quería a un amante y a un amigo, pero cómo decirle esto al dios texano semidesnudo en mi cocina?

-Eres preciosa –Dijo acercándose un poco más –Seguro tienes un montón de pretendientes…

-Nadie que valga la pena –Admití.

-Bella… a riesgo de abusar de tu hospitalidad –Dijo acercándose a mí hasta quedar frente a frente conmigo –Me muero por besarte, cariño…

-Be… besarme? –Pregunté.

-Si me lo permites –Dijo mirándome desde su altura. Era unos 30 cm más alto que yo.

-Está bien –Susurré. Me moría por probar sus labios…

-Está bien –Repitió él y se inclinó para tomar sus labios entre los míos. Sabía a menta y jugo de naranja y a algo más… su exquisita esencia. Sus labios eran suaves y firmes, y sus manos me tomaron de la cintura acariciándome en círculos sin llegar más lejos por el momento.

Fue un beso dulce y delicioso, que duró un buen rato sin presiones… besándonos sólo por el placer de besarnos.

Obviamente nuestros cuerpos reaccionaron al estímulo y pude sentir su erección contra mi estómago y la humedad agolparse entre mis piernas.

-Bella –Gimió él –Eres deliciosa, cariño –Dijo y delineó la línea de mi mentón con su lengua.

-Huuuuummm… -Dije haciendo sonidos incoherentes. Mis manos al principio se aferraron de sus bien formados brazos, pero luego de un rato comencé a acariciar su espalda y finalmente mis dedos se enredaron entre sus cabellos. El olor de su cuerpo, de su transpiración, del humo y del alcohol me intoxicó, y sin saber en qué momento comencé a depositar besos húmedos en su pecho, probando, saboreando su piel.

-Ven cariño –Me dijo guiándome al sillón del living entre besos y sin soltar su abrazo. Una vez en el sillón él se sentó y me puso a horcajadas en su regazo. Así yo quedaba a la altura de su rostro, y volvimos a besarnos, esta vez más apasionadamente.

Sus manos comenzaron a recorrer mi espalda por debajo de mi camiseta, hasta que me decidí y me la quité. Quería hacer el amor con mi vaquero, mi cuerpo me lo rogaba y mi mente me decía que si no había tratado de matarme en mis sueños es que probablemente era una buena persona.

-Eres hermosa cariño –Dijo mirándome a los ojos. Yo me sonrojé una vez más y él llevó su boca a uno de mis pechos –Mmmmmh… esto es el paraíso… tus pechos saben a cerveza –Rió él sin soltar mi pezón. Yo traté de retirarme, picada, pero él me abrazó aún más fuerte.

Sus caricias me estaban haciendo perder la cabeza, y mientras mi boca besaba sus hombros, mis manos recorrían su espalda y mi cadera se movía contra su erección, buscando la fricción que ambos necesitábamos.

Una de sus manos bajó a mi entrepierna, y se metió entre mis shorts. Ooooh! Se sintió tan bien tener sus dedos recorriendo mis pliegues!

-Estás empapada para mí Bella… qué vamos a hacer contigo? –Me preguntó con voz ronca al oído mientras le daba un lametazo al lóbulo de mi oreja para hacer que sus palabras me produjeran un escalofrío de placer.

-Me vas a coger? –Le pregunté.

-Te voy a coger… siempre que sea lo que tú quieres –Me dijo mirándome a los ojos y acariciando mi rostro con el dorso de su mano (la otra estaba aún asentada entre mis piernas).

-Sí quiero… Jasper… -Le dije y tomándolo de la mano lo guié a mi habitación.

Al lado de mi cama me quité el short y quedé completamente desnuda para él. Agradecí que las luces estuvieran apagadas y que sólo la luz de la luna nos iluminara.

Él no perdió tiempo en hacer lo mismo y lo pude apreciar en toda su gloria… La ropa no le hacía justicia… este hombre debería andar desnudo por la vida.

Entonces él estiró la mano hacia mí y yo di un paso hacia él, y nos fundimos en un beso fogoso y lleno de pasión. Su cuerpo enorme junto al mío me encendió como nunca antes lo había estado, y una de mis manos bajó hasta su erección para poder bombearlo al ritmo de nuestros besos.

Jasper gruñó y mordió mi labio y nos llevó retrocediendo a la cama.

Caímos los dos juntos, yo sobre él, y rodamos sin dejar de besarnos ni un minuto.

Y entonces una de sus manos descendió hasta mi entrepierna y comenzó a moverse a lo largo de mi canal, repartiendo mi humedad. Perdí el ritmo de nuestros besos y sólo atiné a jadear y gemir cuando sus callosos dedos tocaron mi clítoris y lo comenzaron a acariciar en movimientos circulares.

Su boca descendió a mis pechos y comenzó a estimular mis pezones, lamiendo, besando y mordiendo… alternando todas las anteriores.

Y sus dedos seguían entre mis piernas ya completamente abiertas, y yo estaba comenzando a perder el control, y eso nunca me había pasado con un hombre, y oh! se sentía maravilloso, y todo mi cuerpo estaba centrado en ese pequeño montón de nervios… estaba al borde y no podía caer, y quería llorar de frustración.

Jasper al notar mis gemidos de impaciencia rió por lo bajo y descendió hasta mi sexo, olisqueándome y dando un gruñido de aprobación antes de sumirse entre mis muslos, reemplazando sus dedos con su lengua, y penetrándome con un dedo primero y luego con dos.

Oh mierda! Eso se sentía tan bien… mucho mejor que cualquier vibrador que hubiera probado, y su lengua incansable y sus dedos bombeando, y mis ojos cerrados veían destellos de luz, y el calor centrado en mi vientre se convirtió en un volcán que estalló en medio de mis gritos de pura alegría y goce, porque nunca había sentido algo semejante, y cuando creí que había terminado otro orgasmo me asaltó y no estaba preparada y creí partirme en dos de puro placer.

Jasper subió por mi cuerpo depositando lánguidos besos en mis caderas, mi estómago, mis pechos hasta llegar a mi boca, donde me dio un beso apasionado que me hizo probar mis fluidos, que en conjunto al olor de Jasper se transformó en la esencia pura del sexo, encendiéndome de nuevo.

-Estás lista cariño? –Preguntó él besando mi cuello.

-Sí… -Le dije. Jasper se levantó a buscar en su billetera por un preservativo y enseguida se lo puso, cubriendo su deliciosa erección.

-Cómo quieres hacerlo? –Me preguntó –Alguna preferencia?

-Como tú quieras… -Le respondí. Él tomó mi pierna derecha y la puso sobre su hombro y mi pierna izquierda la aferró a su cintura.

-Así te quiero… abierta para mí –Dijo y empujó la cabeza de su erección en mí, y oh! mierda! Se sentía tan bien… el sexo con Jasper era tan desinhibido y divertido y yo quería que esto durara para siempre.

Él comenzó a bombear en mí y en esta posición estaba llegando más adentro de lo que me habían cogido nunca, y el ángulo rozaba partes de mí que nunca antes habían sido estimuladas…

Después de un rato él decidió cambiar de posición, y nos ubicó de costado, él detrás de mí, y me penetró por detrás, y sus bolas azotaban mi trasero con cada embestida, y mientras una de sus manos se dirigió a mis pechos la otra se dirigió a mi entrepierna, y comenzó a estimular mi hinchado clítoris.

Yo comencé a gritar palabras incoherentes, totalmente perdida en el momento, porque si tenerlo cogiéndome con los dedos había sido bueno, tenerlo cogiéndome con su verga era mucho, mucho mejor.

No pasó mucho rato antes de que yo gritara mi orgasmo, y él se aferrara a mí inmovilizándome mientras acababa silenciosamente.

Él se salió de mí y se sacó el condón y lo amarró y lo tiró al piso y me abrazó, y ambos nos quedamos en silencio por largo rato.

Finalmente le dije

-Gracias… eso fue… increíble –Y por supuesto me sonrojé.

-Cariño… el placer fue todo mío –Dijo y besó uno de mis hombros. Luego tomó la colcha y nos cubrió –Quieres dormir conmigo? –Preguntó.

-Aha… -Dije ya medio quedándome dormida. Él se acomodó pasando un brazo por sobre mi cintura y después no supe más del mundo.

…oOo…

Al día siguiente me desperté con el aroma de algo delicioso, y no era Jasper… el aroma venía de la cocina. Rápidamente me vestí con mi bata y me dirigí al baño a lavarme los dientes y a mirar cómo lucía.

Mi cabello parecía un nido, y no hubo caso de domarlo, por lo que decidí hacerme una coleta. Me lavé los dientes y la cara y salí rumbo a la cocina.

Y ahí estaba él, vistiendo sólo sus bóxers, friendo tocino y huevos, y preparando café.

-Buenos días –Le dije sonrojándome, mirándolo a través de mis pestañas.

-Buenos días cariño –Me dijo en ese magnífico acento sureño –Dormiste bien?

-Perfectamente… te puedo ayudar en algo? –Pregunté.

-Nah! Siéntate, está todo listo –Me dijo y apuntó a una de las sillas del comedor de diario.

-Ok… -Dije y me dediqué a observarlo mientras él se movía con toda facilidad y confianza por mi cocina.

Cuando todo estuvo listo, me sirvió una buena porción de huevos con tocino y un par de tostadas, y llenó una taza de café para mí.

Tomamos desayuno con toda calma, sin hablar de lo que habíamos hecho la noche anterior, pero sin llegar a estar incómodos.

Una vez terminado el desayuno yo me dirigí a lavar los platos y él me ayudó a secar y guardar.

Al terminar, él me tomó gentilmente en sus brazos y se inclinó para besarme.

Nos duchamos juntos.

Y volvimos a hacer el amor.

Y Jasper no se fue de mi casa hasta 5 meses después, para partir a Irak.

…oOo…

-IRAK? –Grité –Estás loco? –Me paseaba por el living sin poder creerlo.

-Es sólo por 18 meses cariño, y después de ese tiempo voy a ser alguien, voy a ser algo! –Trató de razonar él.

-Jasper la gente se trata de arrancar de ese puto país, la gente cuerda no se ofrecen de voluntaria para ir a pelar por una guerra inventada por el cabrón de Bush para tapar su pésima gestión! –Traté de serenarme. Seguramente una persona inteligente como él lo entendería.

-Bella entiéndeme… tú te vas a titular pronto, y yo qué voy a ser a tu lado? Un vago que toca la guitarra de vez en cuando en bares universitarios? Quiero darte estabilidad, quiero que formemos una familia! –Me dijo mirándome intensamente, y yo supe que no habría discusión posible que lo disuadiera de sus planes… Jasper había dejado todo de lado por quedarse junto a mí, pero si bien a mí no me molestaba ser la principal proveedora de la casa, a él lo estaba matando lentamente. Se sentía un parásito, me decía, una sanguijuela alimentándose de mí.

-Jasper, yo quiero todo eso contigo… pero para eso tienes que estar vivo! –Le dije rompiendo a llorar, resignándome a que me dejaría por perseguir el honor.

Jasper me abrazó con fuerza y me dijo

-Sshhhh… cariño, todo va a salir bien… ya vas a ver… después de esos 18 meses voy a ser un soldado profesional, y me van a pagar bien el tiempo que esté en Irak. Ese dinero lo vamos a guardar para nuestro futuro… No llores… es un pequeño sacrificio, pero estoy dispuesto a hacerlo… -Me dijo con voz ronca por la emoción. Si yo seguía llorando él era capaz de llorar conmigo.

-Pero yo no! No quiero que te vayas! Tiene que haber alguna opción! Buscar un empleo de día… no lo sé… -Dije desesperada.

-Cariño, con esta economía… simplemente no encuentro nada… crees que no he buscado? –Dijo derrotado cayendo al sillón con los hombros bajos, como si todo el peso del mundo estuviera sobre sus hombros.

-Mierda Jasper… no me dejes –Le rogué.

-No te dejo… hago esto para que estemos juntos para siempre.

Y tres días después partió a la base naval a la que fue destinado, jurando escribir y hablarnos por Skype.

…oOo…

El tiempo sin Jasper fue una mierda.

Al principio no podía ni dormir de la preocupación de que se fuera a encontrar en medio de un ataque y que no lo volvería a ver.

Y lo odié por hacerme esto.

Y no contesté sus cartas.

Y no me conecté a Skype.

Y no quería comer.

Y mis amigos se comenzaron a preocupar cuando me vieron en ese estado… 8 kilos más flaca y ojerosa estaba que daba miedo!

Rosalie fue la que me obligó a volver a la vida. A reconectarme con la gente que me rodeaba, con mi relación con Jasper y con mi respeto por mí misma.

Y entonces comencé una relación epistolar con Jasper, en la que él me contaba sus planes para el futuro y yo le contaba sobre mi presente sin él.

Cada carta era un suspiro de alivio al saber que seguía vivo.

Y la primera video-llamada terminó conmigo llorando desconsoladamente por la pérdida de su maravillosa cabellera rubia, por lo que las suprimimos.

Y así, lentamente, pasó el tiempo.

…oOo…

Las flores que tenía en mis manos se sacudían con mi tembladera. Faltaban sólo minutos para que el avión de Jasper aterrizara, y las mariposas en mi estómago bien podrían haber sido pterodáctilos.

La mayoría de las mujeres tenía el mismo brillo en los ojos que yo, esa mescla de ansiedad y alivio que sólo conocen las parejas de los soldados en acción. Sólo nosotras sabemos lo que significaba arriesgar a nuestros hombres por nuestro país. Por una guerra en la que yo personalmente no creía.

A lo lejos se vio el avión aterrizar y pasearse por la loza del aeropuerto. Los niños dieron gritos de emoción y muchas mujeres se tragaron sollozos de alivio, incluida yo… no pude evitar que las lágrimas rodaran por mis mejillas ante el prospecto de que estábamos tan cerca… de que Jasper lo había logrado… había sobrevivido!

Ahora… me querría como antes? Nuestra relación era aún joven cuando él partió, y tal vez… para él no quedaba más que amistad… Apreté las flores con más fuerza.

Poco a poco el avión se fue vaciando y los pasajeros fueron saliendo a la zona de recolección de equipaje. Pero Jasper no se veía por ninguna parte. Dónde demonios estaba?

Los soldados fueron saliendo uno a uno y se fueron reuniendo con sus familias a mi alrededor, todo se convirtió en un mar de abrazos y besos y yo me quedé parada ahí, sola con mis flores, hasta que el último soldado salió de la zona de recuperación de equipaje.

La gente comenzó a irse.

Y yo me quedé sola junto al vidrio, esperando por él.

Minutos después me senté, tiré las flores a un lado y rompí a llorar con todas mis fuerzas.

Él no había regresado… no había vuelto por mí.

Los espasmos de mi llanto sacudieron mi cuerpo, y me sentí más sola de lo que nunca me había sentido.

Llevaba unos minutos abandonada a mi suerte en la solitaria sala de espera cuando sentí un golpe en mi espalda. Al girarme a ver qué mierda querían me encontré con no otro que Jasper, sentado en una silla de ruedas manejada por otro soldado.

-No llores cariño –Me dijo con una sonrisa –Que volví para quedarme.

Yo me giré completamente y caí de rodillas junto a la silla de ruedas, lágrimas aún cayendo por mis mejillas. Tomé su rostro entre mis manos y lo besé apasionadamente. No me importó en qué condiciones me lo devolvieran, siempre y cuando fuera para siempre.

-Qué… qué te pasó? –Pregunté entre besos, tocando su rostro con la yema de mis dedos, para convencerme de que estaba realmente conmigo.

-Mina antipersonal… escondida en la carcasa de un animal… -Pero no te preocupes cariño, puedo caminar, sólo faltan un par de operaciones para dejarme como nuevo –Dijo quitándole importancia.

-Jasper… prométeme que nunca más vas a hacer algo tan estúpido e irresponsable como irte a pelear a ese jodido país! –Sollocé.

-Nunca más cariño… de ahora en adelante soy todo tuyo –Dijo besándome una vez más, limpiando mis lágrimas con sus dedos –Te presento a Peter –Me dijo indicándome al soldado que pacientemente sostenía su silla –Es mi mejor amigo y gracias a él estoy vivo.

-Peter –Dije abrazándolo con todas mis fuerzas –Gracias! Gracias! Gracias!

-No hay de qué Bella, ahora me despido, mi esposa me espera… -Dijo Peter haciendo una seña y se despidió.

-Y ahora qué? –Pregunté.

-Ahora regresamos a casa, cariño –Me dijo tomando mi mano –Para siempre.

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mí escribirlo…**

**Reviews=love**


End file.
